Support is requested for proposed participation within the Southeastern Cancer Study Group's cooperative clinical trials, most of which are conducted in 3 phases. Phase I studies will be studies of toxicity, of new dosage schedules or combinations of drugs or combined modalities. Phase II studies, sometimes randomized, will evaluate effectiveness of a specific treatment plan in a series of patients with a specific disease, emphasizing the signal tumors and melanoma. Phase III studies will be randomized comparisons of two or more treatment regimens in solid tumors, malignant lymphomata and hematologic malignancies, using combinations of surgery, x-irradiation, drugs and immunomanipulation where appropriate. Ancillary and pilot studies at this and other institutions will continue. These are: 1) preliminary investigations which may later justify a group effort; 2) basic investigations to elucidate mechanisms of action; 3) efforts at better methods of data evaluation, techniques of measuring response, and stratifying categories of patients with specific disease; and 4) new approaches to supportive care. Emphasis is upon thorough planning, careful analysis of data, and statistically sound evaluation, all of which improves patient care, and training of new physicians-investigators.